


One kiss [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	One kiss [fanart]

And this is the fanart I started for the international kissing day.  
It's just a second before their lips touch.  
I love that moment in fanfictions when the authors take the time to describe these few seconds.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150722075848876689.jpg.html)

And the "not inked" release.  
I took a short holiday with just tea, sketchbook and cherik fanfictions, and I have lots drawn.  
So in the coming weeks you will have many new fanart ! I hope you will like them !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150722075848554354.jpg.html)


End file.
